


Rain

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan finds Tessa staring out at the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He found her staring out the window at the drizzling gray day. The rain beat a noisy, steady staccato.

“What are you thinking?” Duncan asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. She smelled of metal, as if she’d only recently come in from her workshop.

“Paris. Do you remember that time we were caught in the downpour?” Tessa asked.

“We were soaked through.” He smiled. They had spent all afternoon warming each other up. He grasped her hand and pulled her against him. “Let’s skip the part where we get drenched,” he said, and led her away from the window.


End file.
